


The Direction of Seduction

by girloftheq (qthelights)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-29
Updated: 2003-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/girloftheq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motion, direction and naked bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direction of Seduction

> _Every body continues in its state of rest or of uniform speed in a straight line unless it is compelled to change that state by a net force acting on it. – Newton’s 1st Law of Motion_

Keira pressed down into the pillow. When she moaned softly, so innocently in pleasure, both Johnny and Orli abandoned what they were doing to her and moved to her mouth at the same time. Orlando looked at Johnny, mouth quirking. Great minds. Johnny grinned in return, indicated to Orli that he could win this battle. Orlando grinned, leaned in and licked Johnny’s lips in quick thanks before leaning down to Keira’s mouth, coaxing her lips open with a soft nudge of his own, a soft lick to gain entrance. Swallowed the soft mewls she was making.

Johnny moved back down. Traced Keira’s thighs with his hands, smoothing down the muscle, trailing his fingers, watching her browned skin turn to soft white blushes under the very tip of his short nails, turn back to tan as his fingers moved on. Johnny wanted to do more than touch, he wanted to taste, to consume, to own. Leant down further and pressed his lips to the inside of her left knee, felt her leg twitch slightly - she knew. She knew and responded, even with her head spinning from the intoxication of Orlando’s tongue in her mouth.

Johnny kissed upwards. Followed the supple skin of her thigh, licked and sucked and nibbled at her. Pressed his nose to the inside of her thigh and breathed in heavily, head swimming at the heat and musk and nakedness of the scent. Wanted to growl and do unspeakable things with her, settled instead for a sharp nip with his teeth. Not too sharp. Heard the soft yelp of surprise and arousal that she made into Orlando. Moved a hand to the sharp angle of her hipbone as he licked up the long expanse of thigh, kissed the angle made between her pelvis and the top of her thigh. Nudged the curls lightly. Grinned into her when her body jerked upwards at contact.

> _Whenever one object exerts a force on a second object, the second object exerts an equal and opposite force on the first. – Newton’s 3rd Law of Motion_

Orlando shifted his lips off Keira’s sideways. Grinned too as she jumped, observed her tightly closed eyes, her lips; swollen, pink and wet. Leaned down and kissed her closed eyes, felt her eyelashes on his lips. Smoothed a hand over her naked stomach as he did so, feeling the curves and dips and muscles. His own pleasure intensifying as Johnny made her moan and he could see her hand clutching desperately at the sheets next to her, gripping as if it would bring some relief, release. Orli moved his mouth over her cheekbones, soft kisses, reached her mouth and she opened it immediately, greedy and open, innocence and lust at the same time. Thrust his tongue into her mouth, wanted to devour her, play with her, have her.

Orlando crawled his hand crossways. Up over Keira’s stomach, felt her ribs under his palm, the smooth flatness of her sternum. Smoothed the hand up and to one side, felt the soft rise of her flesh, cupped her in his hand. Let his thumb smooth over the bump at the top, felt it harden, felt Keira press up into his hand, moan into his mouth. Released her mouth, noted the petulant pout that almost invisibly turned her lip, ignored it and moved down, released the flesh in his hand and replaced his hand with his mouth. Let his hand move sideways to the neglected side.

 

> _The acceleration of an object is directly proportional to the net force acting on it and is inversely proportional to its mass. The direction of the acceleration is in the direction of the applied net force. – Newton’s 2nd Law of Motion_

Keira felt her stomach do a loop. She shivered at the cool air in the room as it hit her hot skin. Arched up into Orlando, Arched up into Johnny. Closed her eyes tightly, clenched the damp sheets in her damper palms, tried not to do, say, or think anything that might make the moment stop. Felt her toes curling, the tight pleasure in her abdomen ebb and flow, contract sharply. Held her breath suddenly as Orlando and Johnny became too many sensations, sent sparks through her synapses, snapping and crackling. Muscles folding in on themselves, a black hole of density, pleasure and cries.

Keira lay still. Muscles languid and limp, cold tingles in her stomach, twitches coursing slower. Fingers relaxed on the clumps of sheets she’d made under them. Mouth open, slack, eyes still closed. The only movement the heaving of her chest as she regained the oxygen she’d lost. Orlando next to her, head on her shoulder, hand on her stomach, leg thrown over one of hers. Johnny came back up, lay next to her other side, sliding a hand under her limp neck, letting her rest on it, his fingers tangling in Orlando’s damp curls on the other side. All three of them motionless, stationary.


End file.
